This invention relates to a device for coupling a plurality of floats on the water (hereinafter referred to as "water-floats", when applicable) to one another to form an artificial floating island for recreation or a floating pier such as a pontoon (hereinafter referred to as "a water-float coupling device", when applicable).
A water-float coupling device of this type has been disclosed by Japanese Patent Application No. 103388/1988.
The conventional device includes locking means for detachably locking a plurality of floats on the water to one another, thereby to provide an artificial floating island or the like.
On the other hand, sometimes big waves are formed on the water, especially in the ocean. In such a case, the floats coupled to one another may be moved up and down or swung with respect to one another; that is, they may suffer from relative movement. The relative movement may disconnect the floats from one another because they are simply locked to one another with the locking means.